Total Drama Paranormal
by Madam Jokudaim of Black Butler
Summary: Welcome to a new Series Total Drama Paranormal this series is on Ocs',old contestants if you would like to be apart of this series fill out the documentary and Pm me or Review. Also I am having my own Oc in here shes Chris's cousin so hurry there are only 15 spots for the Ocs' so hurry and ya might have your Oc on it!
1. Begining and Welcomes also BOOM!

**ALRIGH READY KIDDES?Also I have to put up my Best Sister Friend's Oc also she kinda screamed in my ear about how I made he Total Drama fic and didn't tell her she loves Total Drama anyways the reason is I hate The Revenge of the Island one!its short and not my type!Oh and an author wanted an Oc yaoi coupled with Duncan so no flames or I will if I chose your Oc knock them off this story!ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1

Welcome!

"Welcome everyone to another Total Drama I am your host Chris McLean featuring more brats and some old castors!"Chris was in a square deserted street in the woods' by the road.

"Please welcome back Duncan,Gwen,Noah,LeShawna,Izzy and Alejandro!"He said as a Bus came up walking out.

"Hey all!"LeShawna said to the camera.

"So Alejandro what does it feel like with out Heather?"Chris asked.

"It is lonely but we were never meant to be"He said.

"Anyways we will be having new contestance starting with kid from Dallas,Texas used to live in England talented with:voodoo witching,drawing and being quiet as a ghost please give a big welcome to:

Gregory Alburg!"Chris said as another bus appeared and a boy with frosty blue eyes,snow white shoulder blade length hair,he top tied in a pony tail,two long blades framing his face,thick set of banges covering his eyes with a smile on his face.5'6 wearing white button up baggy shirt,baggy whie shorts to his knees and wearing whie socks.

"Hi all thanks for chosing me my name is Gregory or Greg for short!"he said.

"Oh my gosh hes adorable!"Izzy shouted and hugged Greg who thrashed in her tight hold until Alejandro and Duncan yanked her off.

"Moving on hes from Bronx,New York talents:very flexible,a great peacekeeper and talented moves in break dancing please welcome:

Jerome Micheals!"Chris said and another male got off,he was 6'2 lean with slime muscle,seinna brown skin,heart shaped face and chocolate brown eyes,puggish nose,a goofey grin on,hair was ebony in dread locks to his shoulder no banges hands in an open dark yellow short sleeve button up,tight black t-shirt underneath,tan cargo pants,black adida sneakers and a thin gold chain around his neck.

"Hey guys thanks for picking call me J-Dogg!"He said.

"Now coming up is another guy from Havan,Cuba talented in drawing,writing and with school informaion and what not please welcome:

Adrian Pereze!"He said ANOTHER male came off(an:I really need to get to the girl!-_-0)height 5'1 plae skin,freckles all over his face,long dark dark hair to the midway of his neck,wearing a white polo shirt,blue shorts and sneakers.

"Hi!please call me Adri!"he said smiling.

"Chris were are the girls!are you telling me that me,Izzy and LeShawna are the only ones?"Gwen shouted grabbing the front of his shirt with a scowel.

"Um no our next is a girl I swear!"He said and tried to get the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"Okay heres a lady from Rosewood,Kansas talented in singing,painting and dancing please welcome:

Halona Ivory!"He said as a girl(an:finally!)with red hair o her knees,pale skin, a purple tank top,a baggy black shirt that said "Anime Rocks" the neck line at her shoulders to show the straps of the tank top,a top part of a scar showing,black skinny jeans(an:skinny jeans rock!),black boots,an dangley animal earings'.

"Hi my name is Halona but call me Halo,Hails or Hailstorm"She said.

"Finally a girl in this show!"Gwen said high fiving Halona.

"Moving on!hes from Aliso Viego,California talented in stand up comedy,contortionist and gymnastics please meet:

Joshua Rodriguez Valentine!"Chris said and a 5'10,very thin and wiry,violet eyes,long jet haired bellow his shoulders boy walked out wearing a red t-shirt,covered by a black denim jacket,black denim jeans,black sandles,a red headband with a diamond shape pattern,pair of warring with the greek maskes comedy and tragedy around his neck was a golden locket.

"Yo all my name is Joshua but call me The Laughing Pretzel!"he said.

"Okay now go over with the-"

"Hi mom!dad!Miles I'm on Tv!"He said when Chris threw him to the side.

"Anyways we have a younge lady from New Orleans,Louisana talented in voodoo,talking to ghosts and running please welcome:

Felecity Cardette!"he said and a girl with short brown hair,carmel highlights,tan skin about 5'6,brown eyes surrounded by sparkly eye liner and pink lips,wearing

a long aqua shirt with a brown belt across the torso, brown leggings with aqua sandals,two brown leather bracelets with one saying "LICCIE" on it and the other "VOODOO",and a wooden tiki charm necklace.

"Hi call me Liccie!"she said.

"So your into Voodoo I am to!"Greg said.

"Cool your my new friend in the game!"she said back smiling.

"Now we have a younge lady from Boothbay,Main talented in pranking and playing the flute please welcome:

Ivy Maple!"Chris said a girl with wavey hair,pale skin and black eyes wearing a black graffiti baseball cap,a granite dye camisole,open pink,blue block striped hoodie,black shorts and white flip flops walked off.

"Hey all call me Iv or Ivs!"she said smiling.

"Alright next shes from Miami,Florida talented in karate,drawin and dancing please welcome:

Christina Klein!"he said a girl with short blonde hair,long legs,skinny arms and busty chest,wearing jeans with a red button up shirt,gold belt,blue shoes,sun and moon earrings and a star necklace ran out.

"Awesome!I'm on Tv call me Christe!"she said.

"A girl from Whammy's house Nashville,Tennessee talented as an animal trainer,leader when needed and butt kicker welcome:

Lily Grace!"he said a girl with ocean blue eyes' gold rings around the iris,bunny ear hair tie around the wrist,blue hair(an:sorry girl you didn't type in Lily's hair color) and a cloud shaped scar at the back of her neck wearing Tan shorts with a orange and yellow belt chain, a white tank top, treble and base cleft interlocking necklace.

"Hi guys just call me Rin!"she said smiling brightly.

"Now may we welcome a lady from Jamesown,Ny talented in singing,dancing and fighting welcome-"

"Taylor Anderson!"a girl's voice came to show a brown wavey hair,tan skin,green eyes',slim and if Cody was on alittle taller then him wearing a black leather jacket,black jeans,purple gym shoes and a purple skull necklace.

"I have no nickname and also I'm here to win!"she said smirking.

"Now our next is from Miami,Florida talented in martial arts,drawing and pranks please meet:

Candy Zoe Wood!"he said a girl jumped off she had brown eyes,wearing black ring eyeliner,medium bust,curvey hip,string arms and legs,height 5'4 ,skin color medium brown tan,hair

Hair: black, staright hair with blunt fringe bangs that over her forehead few inches over her shoulder with bright pink a short-sleeve white shirt that say Fun-Sized with red skinny jean and black converse shoes with paint splatters on it.

"Names Candy Zoe Wood call me Zoe also I change my hightlights to different colors!"She said.

"We have lady from Southern California talented in able to do a '5' rifle spin,the splits and a good actress please welcome:

Melissa Rose!"he said a girl with light brown eyes', light brown hair,naturally golden highlights that gleamed in the sun,srait hair down her back,5'6,pur white teeth smile,slight tan and carrying a white color guard rifle that she spun wearing a blue short sleeved t-shirt that says 'GUARD' across it in black bold letters,blue jean shorts but not short short,with silver flip-flops.

"I am so glad my contract allowed guns!"Chris said laughing.

"Hi names Melissa call me Melis!"she said.

"Alright now this lady is from Toronto,Ontario talented in singing,dancing and drawing please meet:

Melody Hearts!"he said and the last person ran off to show a skinny,petite,wait length,wavey blonde hair wearing a rainbow tube top, black mini skirt, red knee-high converse.

"Yay I'm on the show names Melody call me Mel!"she said.

"...Were is she!"Chris said looking down the road when an explosion went off twenty miles away from them.

"Oh there she is"Chris said laughing.

"This last but not least two contestance are coming up but now the first is from Louisana in the Byou talented in guns,knives and assassination please welcome my cousin:

Jillian McLean!"he said just as another explosion and a weird flying on fire thing flew over to them.

"MI WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"a voice screamed.

"SHUT UP!"another voice both girls.

"MADAY MADAY WE'RE GOING DOWN!"the first shouted as everyone screamed and ran as it crashed into the bus Chef had jumped out.

"Uh anyone alive?"Chris asked just as two girl stood out one had long red hair to her calves,the other had strait blonde hair with hot pink highlights in them passed her shoulders.

"Chris my sadistic cousin!"the red head said she had jade green eyes rimmed with red at the end of the iris,small body status,slim,long legs about 5'4,she wore a black hoodie,black jeans,combat boots hugging Chris.

"Jill chill!"he said.

"Yeah yeah Jill chill"she said sarcasically.

"And the last conestant is Mi Amore Kadenza talented in singing,dancing and acting also has a split personality!"he said the other girl was 5'7,green eyes',pale skin,wearing a golden necklace with a heart shaped blue diamond on it,a pink and golden dress that trails behind.

"When her dark side comes out, her purple eyes turn sinister green and her hair and dress turn black and green instead of pink and gold."Jillian said.

"Anways yes I am Chris's cousin Jillian McLean but call me if ya want Jill or Jailbait!"Jill said smirking.

"Hi names Mi Amore Kadenza when I'm me right now call me Candice or when my other side comes out Chrysilis!"Mi said smiling.

"We knew each since we were kids!"Jill said swinging an arm around Mi's shoulders as Mi to her's.

"We are known as the Chaotic Duo!"They said at the same time.

"Now we have all out contestance lets go to the manor!"he said everyone turned to see a nice looking manor with a sun set...was that a unicorn?

"Um no"Chris said they turned to other way to see a dark thundering manor with black boards',a graveyard,black lagoon,toxic lake and a weeping willow at a cliff end with a sign that said:Widow's End.

"Thats the one is suppose to be haunted!"Chris said,"also theres a confession bathroom inside.

-Confession Greg-

"Well here I am in Total Drama Paranormal I'm excited and also I can't believe my crush Duncan is here!"he said and a fan boy scream came out smacking his hands over his mouth with wide eyes'.

"Uh...".

-end-

-Confession Duncan-

"Well here I am I'm back baby!anyways me and Gwen broke we're more like buddies and also I can handle this!"he said smirking.

-end-

-Confession Gwen-

"Yeah I'm back!and can't wait to win a million dollars!"Gwen said.

-end-

-Confession Alejandro-

"Yes I didn't win last time but don't worry I have atrick up my sleeve all I need is to charm Jillian up I mean shes Chris's cousin I can work this to my advantage"he said smirking.

-end-

-Confession Taylor-

"I am here to win I can work Alejandro and Jillian to get me to the final three"She said smirking.

-end-

"Alrighty contestants lets start with teams this time two theres:

Gouls and Banshees!"he said.

"Alright for Gouls:Greg,Jill,Alejandro,Joshua,Jerome,Mi,Zoe,Melissa,Duncan,and Izzy!"Chris said.

"For Banshees:Adrian,Halo,Liccie,Christe,Taylor,Ivy,Rin,Melody,Gwen,Noah and LeShawna"He finished he signs for Gouls was a zombie girl and for banshees showed a shrunken feature Courtney.

"Alrighty now She Gouls your rooms are in the north wing,She Banshees your in the south wing,He Gouls are in the east wing and He Banshees are in he west wing,good night!and be ready for tommorrows challenge on Total Drama _**PARANORMAL!**_"He said.

**So how do you like it?**


	2. Running,Toxics,Blindefolds Oh my!

**I love you all!I got so many reviews I think I drooled!anyways why didn't anyone get it with the Jill Chill.**

**Loki:*tries it out*Jill...Chill ha!anyways I'm planing on making Jill be with Alejandro sorry guys but if you want your Oc in a piairng with someone else Pm me.**

**Anyways lets go!**

Chapter 2

Races,Toxics and Blindefolds Oh my!

All were asleep till a loud bell went off startling them Jill who was spraweled over her bed jumped up and fell to the floor and then got squashed by Zoe.

"Oh sorry Jill!"Zoe said helping her up.

"*coughs*no prob accidents happen"Jill said out of breath.

"Hey Mi won't wake up!"Izzy said Jill walked over to the passed out girl.

"OH NOES THERES A MUTENT SPIDER RUNNING OVER TO MI!"Jill screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"WERE WERE!"Mi screamed and shot up and clung to the chandlier above Jill laughed at her along with Zoe and Izzy.

"Oh ha ha very funny!"Mi said falling down to the floor.

Walking out of the rooms to find they're male team mates standing in a diusty creaky liveing room with old Victorian style furniture.

"Oh man who woke us up for what now?"a voice came of LeShawna followed by her female team mates.

"Good morning Jill!"Liccie said smiling widley at Jill who sat by a silent Greg.

"Good morning Liccie did you see any ghosts?"Jill asked.

"Nope not yet"Liccie said.

"Attention Banshees and Ghouls breakfast!"Chris said coming in Chef followed with his famouse very wierd food,as they ate Zoe's spoon got stuck at the roof of her mouth by the sticky food Jill and Liccie had to yank together to get it off.

"This stuff tastes wierd"Halo said.

"Meh not bad similar to what the army eats but they have it more flavored"Jill said.

"You were in the army?"Zoe asked.

"Yup I'm 16"Jill said.

"But being Chris's cousin wouldn't you be older?"Halo asked.

"Nope you see Chris is the eldest of all of our cousins I'm the middle eldest between some of them"Jill said Taylor was chewing loudly on her food when Chris blew his blow horn.

"Alrighty now Challenge time I hope you brung your running shoes!get dressed and meet me at the graveyard!"Chris said and walked out.

"What does he mean by running shoes?"Liccie asked.

"Hes probably gonna make us do a race or something"Jill said.

"Race?as in running?"Melody asked as Jill dragged a half asleep Mi with her.

"Yup"Jill said.

"But I hate running"Melody said.

"Sorry then he just loves to make people suffer"Jill said walking out of the mansion.

"Don't worry senoritas running will help keep your slim figures"Alejandro said most blushed Jill and Zoe gave him a deadpan look not even the slightest affective.

-Confession Jill-

"Seriously who is he fooling?not me!"Jill said.

-end

-Confession Liccie-

"I can't believe theres another person into voodoo yeah!also Jill really is nice plus Alejandro is soooo hot!"Liccie said.

-end-

-Confession Zoe-

"Seriously who is he fooling the only girls that are not drooling are me and Jill!"Zoe said.

-end-

"Hmm running helps ya with stamina"Jerome said.

"Really wow!"Jill said.

"Yup so what do you plan on doing with the money?"he asked the red head.

"Being a member of the Mafia!"Jill said with is that fire in her eyes?

"Whoa you dream big!"He said.

"Yup well we probably should hurry J-Dogg Chris is impatient"Jill said and walked faster.

Coming to the cemetary it was creepy there was fog,somethings that were moving-was that a bat?

"Welcome to our first challenge I call it Run of Death your team stays together running through the cemetary to Widow's End were our next challenge is ooh and also watch out for deadly creatures they're in there also ready set go!"He shouted and they ran.

*With the Ghouls*

Jill leading they're group with Alejandro both neck to neck in speed Zoe was running by a really silent Greg and Duncan,Mi,Melissa were behind Jerome.

"May I ask dear Jillian why is Mi at the back?"Alejandro asked.

"She'll make sure some of our teammates won't get lost and don't call me Jillian!"Jill shouted.

"Jailbait something off the starboard bound!"Mi shouted Jill turned and yanked out a hand gun and shot a screech came and it ran off as they stopped.

"I am so glad you got a gun!"Zoe said.

"Lets get moving Alejandro take Zoe and Melissa on your shoulders' Duncan take Greg bridal style Jerome and Joshua stay close to Mi"Jill said Greg let out a silent squeak,Zoe and Melissa were cherring and Jerome and Mi took behind.

"We're doubling the pace lets go!"Jill shouted and they were off.

*With the Banshees*

"Were are we?"Liccie asked scared the more they walked because Melody wouldn't run the more growls and creaks were heard.

"We're going in the right direction!"Taylor said.

"Um...Taylor were Melody?"Adrian asked they turned to see Melody gone.

"Okay no one panic-oh stop poking Rin!"Taylor said when Rin kept poking her arm turning to see what Rin was looking at was a giant web a huge spider crawling at them.

"RUN!"They shouted screaming trying to get away from the spider.

Halo,Gwen,Noah,Ivy,Rin and LeShawna stopped panting.

"I think we lost it"Gwen said.

"No we just ran for the head of it!"Noah said sarcastically.

"Weres Taylor,Christ and Adrian?"Ivy asked they noticed the three members of they're team gone.

"Oh man"Rin moaned.

*With Taylor,Christ and Adrian*

"That-that thing was...huge!"Adrian said panting.

"Hey guys!"a voice came.

"Melody where were you?"Taylor shouted.

"I stopped to look were we were going"Melody said.

"Ah hold on"Christ said and went to a path with some rope tieing it to one head stone and walked to the other they heard foot steps and she yanked up the rope just as Jill ran past the red head fell face to the ground.

"**WHAT THE IN NINE SEVEN HELLS?"**Jill shouted getting on her knees her forhead was dripping blood looking murderouse at Christ.

"We need help"Christ said calmly.

"Oh dear Jill your bleeding!"Liccie said Mi walked over and took out a water bottle and splashed it on Jill's forhead the red head cursed so colorful that even Alejandro blushed at the words.

"Why do you need out help?"Jill asked glareing at them.

"We got split from our team mates by a giant spider"Taylor said.

"Was it a black widow?"Jill asked.

"Yeah"Adrian said.

"Oh thats Willow mine and Chris's pet she got huge by a chemical accident so see ya!"Jill shouted and her team ran off.

"...Well fuck!"Melody said.

*With the Ghouls*

They saw the end of the cemetary and crossed over the line to Chris just as Taylor,Christ,Adrian and Melody ran up followed a moment by Halo,Gwen,Ivy,Rin,Noah and LeShawna.

"Well this victory goes to the Ghouls!"Chris said as Cheif slapped a square big bandaid to Jill's head.

"Well at least we made it"Melody said everyone turned and glared at her.

"If I am not mistaken you were the reason we got split up in the first place!"Liccie said.

"Okay our next challenge is,you have to dive in your cloths into the lake"Chris said.

"No"Jill said sitting down pouting like a child glare glared at her.

"Jill there are Nazis down there"Chris said Jill shot up and dragged Jerome and Zoe over the cliff yelling her voice dwindling into the distance.

"NAZZZZZZZIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."along with Jerome and Zoe's screams till a splash was heard.

"Come on guys the waters great!"Jill along with Jerome and Zoe's voice came.

"Whoohoo gets go!"Izzy said Greg followed by Duncan jumped with her.

Lastly Joshua along with Melissa and Alejandro jumped over.

Coming to the shore of the beach at the lake they were cover in glowing wierd green until Chef hosed them off hosing a giggling Jill twice.

"It tickles!"She said.

As they watched Team Banshee jump over and getting sprayed Chris walked up.

"Our next challenge is a trust challenge each member will be paired up with another person one of the two will be blindefolded are the ladies including Greg"Chris said.

"Also since Team Banshee has an odd number of members Halo will go with Jill and Alejandro"Chris said.

"What?"Jill and Halo asked blinde folded when Alejandro put them both on each of his shoulders.

"Alright now Joshua goes with Zoe,Jerome goes with Mi,Greg with Duncan,Noah with Melissa,Adrian with Liccie,and since we have less guys Gwen will not be blindefolded and put with Taylor,Melody not blindefoled with Christ and Rin not blindefoled with LeShawna!now what you need to do is take your partner or partners back to the front of the mannor see you soon"Chris said driving in a jeep with Chef.

As they walked the blindefolded lead by the ones who could see Greg was quiet the blindefold covered his blush.

"Hey did you hear a growel?"Taylor asked a growel eminated the ones who could see saw the huge Black Widow named Willow,screaming they dragged or in Alejandro's case carry,ran down the path coming to the line Duncan and Greg crossed first.

"And Team Ghoul wins!"Chris said.

"Say what?"Taylor shouted.

"We lost?"Liccie asked shocked.

"Yup meet ya the square!"Chris said later on they sat on gravestones.

"Alright now how we will do this you all voted two people out what will happen you'll walk to the stop corner of shame,catch the bus of losers and you are banned from Total Drama forever"Chris said.

"Now those who will stay will get a rubber spider alright those who stay:

Rin

Adrian

Halo

Liccie

Christ

Taylor

Gwen

Noah"Chris topped holding one black spider all that were left was LeShawna,Melody and Ivy.

"Ladies this is the final Spider"He said tension was on till.

"Ivy"he said Ivy caught the the spider.(An:sorry to the person who Oced Melody nothing personal,there will be alot of running in this story I don't want Melody to suffer).

"Melody and LeShawna please head to the Bus of Losers"Chris said Melody sighed as she and LeShawna walked to the bus.

**Well that was a good chapter also I might be nice but I will have to eleminate the Ocs' besides Chris was feeling eleminating two today hes that cruel but mostly there will be one elmination from now on.**


	3. OCD,Rivals and Hide or Shriek!

Curren tteams:  
Ghouls:Jill,Alejandro,Mi,Duncan,Greg,Jerome,Melissa,Joshua,Zoe,Izzy.

Banshees:Liccie,Taylor,Rin,Halo,Gwen,Noah,Ivy,Christ,Adrian

_**"BLAH"**_Blowhorn talk

Chapter 3

OCD,Rivals and Hide and Shriek

After teams Banshee lost LeShawna and Melody some were sulking.

"Man we were the first to lose that sucks"Adrian said.

"Why did you trip Jill?"Gwen asked looking at Christ.

"It really is the only way to ger her attention.

*With Ghouls-girl dorm*

"Ah-ow!"Jill shouted as Mi kept disinfecting the wound on her head.

"Hold still!"Mi shouted at her.

"So do you guys know Alejandro is manipulating or in his case charm the pants off of all of you all"Zoe stated.

"Now why would he do that?"Melissa asked.

"Because compared to him Heather is a saint"Jill said.

"Oh come on that ain't true"Melissa said.

"Actually he said it himself"Jill said they stood and faced each other.

"Hes not manipulating"Melissa grounded out.

"He is"Jill snarled.

"Okay okay stop a fight is gonna break out!"Zoe said.

"Oh I can kick her ass easily"Jill said.

*With the guy Ghouls*

Shouting came from the girl dorm.

"Do you hear shouting?"Duncan asked Jerome and Joshua stopped talking as they opened the door they found Izzy holding Melissa back and Mi and Zoe holding Jill back.

"Whoa down girl!bad Jailbait!"Mi shouted.

"Don't just stand there help!"Zoe shouted at them Duncan ran over and wrapped his arms around Jill's waist and yanked her back.

Dragging them outside Jill grabbed a rock and threw it at Melissa who dodged and it hit Joshua.

"Sorry Joshua!"Jill said.

_**"NO USING THE ROCKS THEY COST A LOT THANK YOU!"**_Chris who appeared with a loud speaker in hand shouted into Jill's ear.

Jill shrieked and like a statue fell over Mi was laughing.

"Now challenge time!"Chris said.

"What but its only seven!"Adrian said coming out with the rest.

"Oh no"Mi said.

"Whats that what did you say seven?"Jillian asked looking up,"YOUR A DEAD BEAT SEVEN SAY EIGHT DAMMIT EIGHT IS BETTER!"

Jillian shouted pointing her index finger in Adrian's face.

"Huh?"He asked.

"Its phsyically impossible to triangluate the number seven and make it symmetrical!it hase to be eight instead,eight is triangluated both vertical and horizontal alas making symmetrical!"Jillian said.

"She had a little bit OCD about the number eight"Mi said when they found Jill on her elbow and knees infront of Adrian's feet.

"Take it back...please I beg you just say eight"Jill said.

An echoed voice came from ontop of the mansion.

"Uh Chris is that a monkey?"Liccie asked.

"Hey look Jillian I think that thing is yelling at you"Chris said Jill looked up just as the ledge gave out and the figure fell screaming.

Jillian screamed in horror at this just as a girl dropped down with brown hair,boring face and mucky green eyes'.

"Face it Jillian I'm to much better then you at joinging the Mafia,because I am the famouse Amy!"She said in a pink sweater,jeans and high heels.

"Look what you did you pink freak the mansion isn't symmetrical anymore!"Jillian roared and yanked out a machin gun out of nowhere.

"PREPARE TO DIE!"Jillian shouted and Amy ran to the forest followed by Jillian.

"Now that my cousin is busy lets head to the forest"Chris said as they walked to the forest.

"Now I call this one Hide or Shriek!"Chris said.

"Um what?"Noah asked.

"Its like Hide and Seek except when you hide and your found you have to shriek,the last person standing wins the challenge for the team also singing!"Chris said many groaned Chef came up with a gun that shot blanks and they ran in.

(An:please don't flame me for the song its similar to this is halloween)

Noah:Males and Female of every age,

Jerome:would you like to hear something strange?

Alejandro:come with us and you will shriek.

Melissa:this is our game of Hide or Shriek

Liccie,Zoe and Ivy:Hide or Shriek,Hide or Shriek!

Adrian and Joshua:victims shrieking in the dead of night.

Joshua:this is Hide or Shriek everybody be silent.

Alejandro:or find some one and make them Shriek.

Melissa:this is our forest everybody Shh!

Liccie:in our game of Hide or Shriek.

Izzy:I am the one hiding in a burrow teeth real sharp and ready to shriek!

Greg*whispers*:I am the one hiding in a tree voice real quiet and ears extra sharp.

Gwen,Liccie and Halo:This is Hide or Shriek,This is Hide or Shriek.

Gwen:Hide or Shriek

Liccie:Hide or Shriek

Halo:Hide or Shriek.

All three:in this forest we hide in everyone sing this song.

Jillian*shouts in rage*:IN THIS FOREST DON'T WE SHOOT NOW EVERYONE WAIT FOR A BIG SUPRISE!

Zoe:round the tree bend hiding in bush now something is wait to pounce and how you shriek!

Duncan:This is Hide or Shriek!

Taylor:Dark black.

Rin:or Forest green.

Duncan:aren't you scared?

Jillian and Amy*runing pass shooting*:WELL THATS JUST FINE!

Amy:SHOOT IT ONCE!

Jillian:SHOOT IT TWICE!

Both:TAKE A CHANCE TO THROW A KNIFE,GLIDE ACROSS THE MOON IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT!

Christ:everyone shriek!everyone Shriek!

Greg*whispers*:in our game of Hide or Shriek.

Alejandro:I am the Master with the changable faces!I may watch your back or stab it!

Mi:I am the crack in a broken twig,I am the one who whistles behind your back.

Jillian:I am the assassin in the moonlight night filling my victim's to the lid with fright.

Ivy,Halo and Liccie:this is hide or shriek,this is hide or shriek,hide or shriek!hide or shriek!hide or shriek!

Izzy,Ivy and Mi:tender foxes everywhere,lifes no fun with out good shriek!

Duncan:thats our plan.

Gwen:but we aren't mean.

Both:in our challenge of Hide or Shriek.

Melissa and Alejandro:in this game.

Jillian:DON'T WE SHOOT IT NOW EVERYONE IS GONNA GET A NEW SUPRISE!

Mi:assassin Jailbait will stab you in the back and laugh like a BANSHEE!

Amy:make your heart jump out of your throat!

Ivy:This is Hide or Shriek everyone make a shriek!

Liccie:please wait to meet our assassin!

Halo:our assassin Jailbait is on a killing spree.

Melissa:please Chris get her out of this Forest!

Rin:this is hide or shriek,hide or shriek,hide or shriek!

Izzy and Ivy:in this challenge have so everyone sing to this song.

Girls:Shriek Shriek Shriek Shriek Shriek!

Guys:Hide Hide Hide Hide Hide!

All:*screams*

(thank you for reading the song have a cookie!)

Chris came over the forest in a helicopter with a microphone.

_**"WELL NOT BAD AND SINCE YOU ASKED SO NICELY MELISSA I HAVE TAKEN MY COUSIN OUT OF THE FOREST SAD TO BECAUSE JILLIAN IS MARVELOUSE IN HIDE OR SHRIEK YOUR TEAM WOULD HAVE WON"**_Chris said Team Ghoul glared at Melissa they now don't have the upper hand.

They saw Chef rope a snarling Jillian pulling her up into the helicopter.

_**"OKAY CHEF NOW SE-OW!SHE BIT ME!NO BAD JILLIAN-AH!"**_Chris kept saying until they heard a thud.

_**"FINALLY YOU SEDATED HER!"**_they heard Chris say.

_**"ITS NOT MY FAULT SHES YOUR COUSIN!"**_Chef said until the speaker went off and they flew away.

"Dammit Melissa!"Jerome hissed as they spreaded out.

*I am skipping to later*

Now all that was left of Ghoul and Banshee were one on each.

Alejandro for Ghoul and Taylor for Banshee,as they hide silently Alejandro notice movement in a tree next to him until something tackled him falling to the ground he was looking up at Taylor.

"Got you now shriek"Taylor said Alejandro sighed and screamed.

_**"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM BANSHEE WON!"**_Chris said as Alejandro and Taylor walked out they found the rest of the two teams and a feral Jillian snarling in a huge cage she was even foaming at the mouth!

"Since Team Banshee won Team Ghoul your sending someone home"Chris said sighing Jerome,Joshua and Alejandro pushed the cage with they're feral team mate up to the manor.

-Confession Liccie-

"Yay we won!also I think Melissa made a big mistake about having Chris take Jillian away in the game ha ha ha ha bad move"Liccie said laughing.

-end-

-Confession Melissa-

"I do not regret it even if we lost,I admit I have a crush on Alejandro,I saw him look at Jillian that red head is going down!"Melissa said.

-end-

*With Team Ghoul at the eliminating square*

"Alas you won the first challenge yesterday but now you lost also since I took Jillian out of the game shes safe"Chris said a scream of no! came and they turned to Melissa who glared back.

"Alright now since you knwo what will happen vote!"Chris said.

*After voting*

"Alright now those who get a rubber spider are in if not then your out and you can never come back to Total Drama ever"Chris said and held up the black spiders.

"Alejandro

Mi

Duncan

Jillian-"They stopped and stared as Jill snarled and ripped up the spider like a dog.

"Greg

Jerome

Joshua

Melissa"He said and all that were left was Zoe and Izzy.

"Ladies this is the final spider"He said and they all tense until Jill threw the shreded spider at Chris's head.

"Fine I'll just throw it yeesh your no fun"Chris said.

"Zoe"Chris said and Izzy stood.

"Well until next time"she said and ran onto the bus.

"Okay now you'll have to keep Jillian in the cage for tonight"Chris said and Jillian snarled at her team mates.

"Until Next time on Total Drama PARANORMAL!"Chris said.

**I am beat!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Aunts,Faints and Babies!

Current teams:

Ghouls:Jill,Alejandro,Mi,Duncan,Greg,Jerome,Melissa,Joshua,Zoe.

Banshies:Liccie,Taylor,Rin,Halo,Gwen,Noah,Ivy,Christ,Adrian.

Chapter 4

Aunts,Faints and Babies!

As they slept a trumpet like horn from the military came screaminng Jill shot up,Zoe squeaked,Mi screamed in german and Melissa sat up gasping.

_**"ALL CAMPERS PLEASE COME TO THE MESS HALL!"**_Chris's voice came Jill walked out dragging a whining Mi and a half asleep Zoe.

-Confessional Melissa-

"Oh, Jill erks me sooo much. I can see how Chris and her are related. And speaking of Chris, he didn't have to listen to me, for crying out loud we were singing, that doesn't count. I hope everyone will just our little outburst just blow over. Before I go I should let ya all know, I know Alejandro is a schemer but I can be a bigger one." She winks with an evil smile.

-end-

Jill stumped into Adrian and fell back caught by Alejnadro.

"Hello Jillian"he said smiling Jill hissed and stormed away.

"Alrighty our next challenge is in honor of my Aunt J!"Chris said.

"We have two Aunt Js' Chris!"Jill said.

"The preggo one"Chris said.

"Oh-wait my mom?!"Jill shouted and a woman walked in,her eyes were jade,black hair,tan skin and a huge pregnate belly in sweats and a sweater.

"Jillian!"she said smiling Jill moaned and banged her head against the table.

-Confessional Jill-

"I have nothing against her but she always embarasses me infront of everyone!"Jill said screaming in rage.

-end-

Chris laughed evily and patted Jill's mom's shoulder.

"Since she is pregnate we have a challenge girls and guys will be coupled and taking your baby through a mine field to the abandoned Hospital while the men would carry the moms' all the way to it with unharmed babies'"Chris said.

"Oh Chris you know Jillian doesn't like marriage ever since she was ten Jillian had ran away screaming after her crush had kissed her"Aunt J said everyone snickered and Jill kept banging her head against the table.

"Okay:

Liccie and Adrian,

Taylor and Noah along with Christ,

Rin and Joshua,

Halo and Ivy,

Gwen and Zoe,

Jerome and Melissa,

Joshua and Mi,

Jillian and Alejandro

Greg and Duncan."

"Oh Jillian now give me and your baby sibling children!"Aunt J said Jillian shrieked and went to hit her head again when Chris threw a fake baby at her.

"Now go!"Chris said smiling as he lead Aunt J to the chopper,Jillian ran with the baby when she was picked up.

"Hey let go!"Jill said glareing at Alejandro.

"This is a partner challenge Jillian"He said.

Just as Taylor,Christ and Noah ran pass an explosion went off making them fly and crash.

_**"DIDN'T I MENTON BOMBS?"**_Chris said.

"Your insane!"Melissa shouted.

_**"YES,YES WE ARE!"**_Jill and Chris said.

_**"TAYLOR AND NOAH ARE OUT!"**_Chris said.

Liccie and Adrian were following Jillian and Alejandro.

"You know this isn't really bad"Adrian said.

"I know if we don't tae the wrong step"Liccie said.

"Also you know voodoo?thats cool"Adrian said.

"Thanks Adrian"Liccie said.

Rin and Joshua were the next to go.

_**"RIN AND JO-WHAT IS AUNT J?-WHAT!THE BABY IS COMING?!"**_Chris shouted.

"WHAT!"Jillian shouted and flipped Alejandro on her back and ran past in a blure to the hospital.

"Chris tell me you can get her to a hospital!"Jill shouted Aunt J was sitting in a chair breathing.

"Uh..."Chris said nervously.

"Kids...this baby is coming"Aunt J said,Chris and Jill looked at each other.

"Lets deliver a baby"Jill said.

As everyone stood outside screaming from Aunt J until silence.

"I hope Jill's mom is okay"Liccie said.

A baby's cry came and Chris wobbled out.

"We have a boy!"Chris said showing Jill cleaning a whailing baby with black hair after the cut of the umbilicole cord a jacket courticey of Jerome Jill was cooing to her little brother.

"Meet Toby Jack McLean"Jill said smiling widley all girl including Melissa 'awe' at Toby who woke to show green eyes rimmed with red and his face ignored them.

"Chris get some baby food!"Jill said.

"Why me?"Chris's voice came.

"Do it!"Jill said and Chris grumbled and ran off.

"Hes so cute!"Ivy said,Mi wiggled her finger in his face when she screamed as Toby chomped on his finger showing shark shape teeth.

"No doubt hes Jill's brother"she hissed.

After Aunt J and Toby left to a hospital Chris came up.

"Now for the birth of my cousin Toby this is a no elimination challenge!"Chris said everyone cheered.

"Alright thanks Toby!"Gwen said.

"Oh so you think since Toby was born it was okay?the Ghouls won by Jill so Banshees your voting someone out!"Chris said most of Jill's team hugged her and the Banshees' glared at Gwen.

-Confession Liccie-

"Dammit Gwen shes getting voted!"Liccie snarled.

-end-

At the elimenation Chris was smirking.

"All voted now

Liccie

Taylor

Ivy

Noah

Halo

Rin

Christ

Adrian"he said leavin Gwen.

"Sucks to be you Gwen"Chris said smirking as Gwen left as she got on she was bitten by a snarling Toby she screamed all the way gone.

"Next Time on Total Drama PARANORMAL!"


	5. Singing,Kidnapping and Voodoo

**I love you all but seriously no reviewing on the fourth chapter so mean anyways this is another!also Lady Arachne I have to make Greg sing in this one sorry if hes alittle different.**

Current teams:

Ghouls:Jill,Alejandro,Mi,Duncan,Greg,Jerome,Melissa,Joshua,Zoe.

Banshees:Liccie,Taylor,Rin,Halo,Noah,Ivy,Christ,Adrian.

Chapter 5

Singing,kidnaping and Voodoo

After the birth of Toby McLean Jill was happy,giving Jerome a new jacket she was happy until the next day when Chris's next was.

"Alrighty contestants this is a singing challenge three of each team will do a tripete song Ghouls you get Kidnap the Sandy Claws or I like to say Kidnap the **Kira** and Banshees got Friends on the Other side"He said smirking.

*Ghouls*

"Well whos gonna go?"Duncan asked sitting beside Greg.

"Well I know the Kidnap the Sandy Claws lyrics we just need to change it up a bit"Jill said.

"Okay so Jill,Melissa and Greg"Alejandro said.

"What?"Greg asked quietly startled.

"You have be in the singing off because we don't know what Chris is having next"Zoe said.

"Alright now look there are three people in this song Lock,Shock and Barrel Greg will be Barrel because he mostly doesn't sing much,Melissa can be Shock and I'll be Lock ready?"Jill asked as everyone nodded.

*With Banshees*

"Alright Liccie,Halo and Ivy since mostly Facilier mostly sings"Taylor said.

"Whos Facilier?"Noah asked.

"Hes a Voodoo using guy off of a movie"Taylor said.

"Can I be him pleeeease?!"Liccie asked.

"Fine"Taylor said Liccie yayed.

*At forest*

"Alright up is the Ghouls Jail,Melis and Greg!"Chris said and they appeared Jill was in a red tank top,black jean short shorts,red combat boots,skin death pale,high pony tail,dark red lipstick and fingerless red gloves and little devil horns on her head for Lock.

Melis was in a purple sweater,short shorts blue jeans,little greenish skin to show similar to Shock,her hair was in a poney tail under a purple witches hat,black combat boots and fingerless purple gloves with dark purple lipstick.

Greg was in a white long sleeve to his fingers white t-shirt,white short shorts,pale snowey skin,hair was in a high ponytail,his banges still frammed his face,to the side of his head was a skull mask to present Barrel,white combat boots and fingerless white gloves.

"Jail!"Jill said smirking.

"Melis"Melissa said with smile.

"Greg"Greg said quietly.

The Funny music started and they appeared looking at each other.

_All:"Kidnap Mr. Kira?"_

_Jail:"I wanna do it,"_

_Greg:"Let's draw straws,"_

_Melis:"Chris said we should work together," _

_Greg:"Three of a kind,"_

_Jail:"Birds of a feather,"_

_All:"Now and forever La la la la (4xs)"_

_All:"Kidnap the Kira lock him up real tight. Throw away the key and then, Turn off all the lights"_

_Melis:"First we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait,when he comes a sniffingwe will,Snap the trap and close the gate!"_

_Jail:"Wait I got another plan to catch this nasty murder man,lets pop him into a boiling pot and when hes done we'll butter him up!"_

_All:"Kidnap the Kira,Throw him in a box, Bury him for ninety years, Then see if he talks,"_

_Melis:"Then Mr. Chris McLean, Can take the whole thing over then, He'll be so pleased, I do declare, That he will blow him rare,"_

_All:"Whee!"_

_Jail:"I say that we take a cannon, Aim it at his door and then, Knock three times and when he answers, Kira will be no more"_

_Melis:"You're so stupid, think now If we blow him up into smithereens, We may lose some pieces, And the Chris will beat us black and green,"_

_All:"Kidnap the Kira, Tie him in a bag, Throw him in the ocean, Then see if he is sad," _

_All:"Because Mr. Chris McLean is the meanest guy around, If I were on his Bomb list, I'd get out of town," _

_Greg:"He'll be so pleased by our success, That he'll reward us too, I bet"_

_All:"Perhaps he'll make his special brew, Of snake and spider stew, Mmmmmm! We're his little henchmen, and we take our job with pride, we do our best to please him, and stay on his good side,"_

_Melis:"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb"_

_Greg:"I'm not the dumb one"_

_Jail:"You're no fun" _

_Melis:"Shut up!"_

_Jail:"Make me!"_

_Melis:"I've got something, listen now, This one is real good, you'll see, We'll send a present to his door, Upon there'll be a note to read Now, in the box we'll wait and hide, Until his curiosity entices him to look inside, and then we'll have him One, two, three!"_

_All:"Kidnap the Kira, beat him with a stick, Lock him up for ninety years, and see what makes him tick"_

_All:"Kidnap the Kira; chop him into bits, McLean is sure to get his kicks. Kidnap the Kira, see what we will see Lock him in a cage and then throw away the keeeeeeeeeeey!"_

At the end Melis lead a cackling Jail who ushered a giggling Greg into the forest.

"Well done-hey were are you three going?!"Chris said watching as his cousin and her two team mates disappear into the forest.

"Alright team Banshee with Shadow woman Liccie and her friends from the Other Side Halo and Ivy!"Chris said smoke came and Liccie appeared in a black jacket open and trailed down to her ankles,her braclets glowed in the dark,she had a walking stick similar to Facilier,black pants,a white tank top underneath and was smirking.

Halo and Ivy were in black robes,with shaman tyoe masks over they're faces.

"Now you ,may-"Chris was cut off.

_Liccie:_

_Don't you disrespect me little man!_

_Don't you derogate or deride!_

_You're in my world now_

_Not your world_

_And I got friends on the other side!_

_Ivy and Halo:_

_She's got friends on the other side..._

_Liccie:_

_That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick. Don't worry..._

_Sit down at my table_

_Put your minds at ease_

_If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please_

_I can read your future_

_I can change it 'round some, too_

_I'll look deep into your heart and soul_

_(you do have a soul, don't you, Chef?)_

_Make your wildest dreams come true!_

_I got voodoo_

_I got hoodoo_

_I got things I ain't even tried!_

_And I got friends on the other side._

_Halo and Ivy:_

_She's got friends on the other side!_

_Liccie:_

_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_

_The past, the present, and the future as well!_

_The cards, the cards, just take three_

_Take a little trip into your future with me!_

_Now you, young man, are from across the sea_

_You come from two long lines of royalty_

_(I'm a royal myself on my momma's side)_

_Your lifestyle's high_

_But your funds are low_

_You need to marry a lil' honey whose daddy got dough!_

_Momma and Daddy cut you off, huh playboy?_

_Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down._

_You just wanna be free._

_Hop from place to place._

_But freedom... takes green!_

_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need_

_And when I looked into your future_

_It's the green that I see!_

_On you big man, I don't want to waste much time_

_You been pushed around all your life_

_You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and Chris._

_And if you was married..._

_You'd be pushed around by your wife_

_But in your future, the you I see_

_Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!_

_Shake my hand._

_Come on boys._

_Won't you shake the poor Voodoo mistress's hand?_

_Yes..._

_Are you ready?_

_Halo and Ivy:_

_Are you ready?_

_Liccie:_

_Are you ready?_

_Transformation central!_

_Halo:_

_Transformation central!_

_Liccie:_

_Reformation central!_

_Ivy:_

_Reformation central!_

_Liccie:_

_Transmogrification central!_

_Can you feel it?_

_You're changin'_

_You're changin'_

_You're changin', all right!_

_I hope you're satisfied_

_But if you ain't_

_Don't blame me!_

_You can blame my friends on the other side!_

_Halo:_

_You got what you wanted!_

_Ivy_

_But you lost what you had!_

_Liccie:_

_Hush..._

Everyone clapped for the three.

"Wow you even added us in it both teams very creative-"He was cut off when a sack big as a body fell on him Jail,Melis and Greg appeared,opening it Light Yagami's head popped out.

"Well since they did catch Kira Jillian,Melissa and Greg won invincibility!"Chris said.

"Hey Liccie you did good with being Facilier"Jill said.

"Thanks Hun"Liccie said.

"Still got that Louisiana accent?"Jill asked.

"Down by my daddy's chin"Liccie said.

"I know"Jill said smiling.

"Next challenge the rest of the team will crossdress Ladies will dress like men,gentlemen will dress in dresses"Chris said.

-Confession Rin-

"What?!"she shouted.

-end-

-Confession Jerome-

"Nuh uh!"Jerome said.

-end-

-Confession Alejandro-

Was cursing in spanish.

-end-

"Don't worry amigos we will win!"Alejandro said to the men after they came out in dresses Jill,Greg,Melissa with Halo,Liccie and Ivy were gone.

"Now a hope and a step that way to the mannor"Chris said to show a huge distance from it.

As they trudged suddenly Chef appeared.

**"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS JOG AND REPEAT AFTER ME AND NO ONE GETS HURT YET!LEFT LEFT LEFT RIGHT LEFT LEFT!MEN SING!"**As they appeared closer to the mannor the safe contestants stare at them.

Men:"**WE ARE BITCHES,BITCHES IN DRESSES!**"

Women:"**WE ARE ASSHOLES IN SUITS!**"

As they trudged up to the steps Jill was laughing with Liccie.

"Alright so now no eliminations!"Chris said everyone cheered.


	6. Chris Snaps and Jill huntspt1

**I love you all and also rewarded challenge and also one Oc will get out of here sorry guys no hard feelings.**

Current teams:

Ghouls:Jill,Alejandro,Mi,Duncan,Greg,Jerome,Melissa,Joshua and Zoe.

Banshee:Liccie,Taylor,Rin,Halo,Noah,Ivy,Christ and Adrian.

Chapter 6

Chris has snapped!

Jill was sleeping in her costume from last time hanging upside down along with Mi when an air horn went off they screeched and Jill fell on Zoe and Melissa,Mi fell onto a table.

As they came to the parlor Chris stood with Chef by the dead willow by the black lagoon.

"Now since you all got amazing ratings' I'll put my safest and happy challenge"Chris said and dragged Jill over wraping an arm around her shoulders'.

"Now cousin lets-"he was cut off as a wierd rope snatched them up into the air screaming they landed deep in the middle of the black lagoon.

-Confession Mi-

"Oh my not good!"Mi said wimpering.

-end-

-Confession Zoe-

"Jill!"Zoe said.

-end-

-Confession Jerome-

"Whoa man thats gotta be not good"He said.

-end-

Everyone watched shock and worry.

"Jill!Chris!you okay?"Jerome shouted.

They watched as Jill trudged out holding Chris on her back both looked pissed.

-Confession Ivy-

"Not good who put that snare there anyway!"Ivy said.

-end-

-Confession Taylor-

"Oops that snare wasn't meant for them"Taylor said.

-end-

"That is it!you ungrateful little fuckers!not only have you got me you got Jill!thats it!"Chris got off Jill.

"You know what?SIC 'EM JAILBAIT!"Chris shouted Jill snarled.

"New challenge you gotta survive the night in the forest with my feral revengeful cousin"Chris said laughing evily.

"NOW!"Chef shouted they started to run screaming as Jill chased them roaring.

-Confession All-

_**"OH CRAP!"**_They all shouted hiding in the confession toilet.

-end-

"Oof!move over!"Taylor said.

"Hey has anyone seen Liccie,Halo,Greg,Mi and Alejandro?"Duncan asked a soft growel came.

"What was that?!"Adrian asked fearfully.

*With the other four*

They were walking through a forest.

"What happened back there?"Liccie asked.

"Jill has a high tolerance for anything but mess with Chris or now Toby she even has a limit now shes out for blood on the one who did it"Mi said shivering.

They heard cracking come.

"What was that?!"Halo asked clinging to Greg and Liccie.

"Where did Alejandro go?!"Mi asked.

*With Alejandro*

He was standing in a clearing when he was tackled looking into a hissing Jill's face.

"Who did it?!"She hissed.

"Who what my dear feral female?"He asked smirking.

"Who made that trap?!"Jill asked growling.

"First I want tot get up second be in an alliance with me and thrid I'll tell you who threw your preciouse cousin into the horrible lagoon"Alejandro said Jill twitched and helped him up.

"Fine"Jill said hissing chaking hands.

"Now the one who did it was Taylor jsut don't vote me out"Alejandro said Jill snarled and shot off.

"Alejandro!"a voice came of Melissa.

"Melissa?"Alejandro asked getting hugged.

"I'm scared!"she said.

Later

Chris watched most of the contestants were shaking in fear and traumatized.

"Well now who made that snare?"Chris asked,"and maybe I won't sic Jillian on the culprate"Chris said glareing at them Taylor shivered.

"Ah theres my cousin!"Chris said Jillian ran up and sat infront of Chris like a puppy.

"Whos the psycho cousin?"He asked patting her head when Jill snarled and trudged into the croud sniffing till she came back holding a nervouse Taylor.

"Good girl Jill since you are the culprate Chef the catapult?"Chris asked Chef pushed a medieval catapult up.

"Goodbye"Chris said and Jill set Taylor in watching as it shot off with a screaming Taylor.

"Wait a minute that wasn't even a real challenge!"Adrian said.

"Of course not I just wanted revenge the next challenge is Chef's darkest dangerouse challenges since my cousin found the culprate she has invincibility she also chooses three to go with her drinking tea and watching the others suffer!"Chris said.

Jillian stood there.

"Greg and Liccie my two awesome Voodoo masters!"Jillian said as they walked over.

"Alejandro"Jill said.

"Sorry guys your still awe-"Jill fell over asleep.

"What will Chef pull up?"They watched as Chef laughed evilly and thunder and lightning came.

"Next time on Total Drama PARANORMAL!"Chris said watching as Alejandro dragged Jill lead by Liccie and Greg to the mansion.


	7. ErieAH Thon and Dead man's food

**READ THE SIXTH CHAPTER SIX FIRST!ALSO SINCE SOMEONE HELPED ME WITH WRITER'S BLOCK THE REVIEWER GETS ONE OF HER CHALLENGES UP!HERE IS YOUR PRESENT ISSAMEL!**

Chapter 7

Eries-AH!-thonpt.2

"Last time on Total Drama Paranormal since Taylor messed with me and got elminated yeah the writer of this story is a bitch sometimes and evil!"Chris said.

(AN:In reality:

Me:*sipping tea and typing laughing evilly*)

"Since my cousin did an alliance with Alejandro and is invincible with him,Greg and Liccie they will sip tea and watched inflicting pain!yeah the writer is a bitch I am impressed"Chris said laughing.

Coming to the rest Chris smirked.

"Chef has this in the bag!"Chris said.

"Alright first you all will do a relay go down dead man's hill,through dead man's lake"Chef said.

"Is there a dead man's menu?"Adrian asked jokingly.

"Hey thats the next challenge termite!"Chef said Adrian wimpered.

-With Contestants-

They were in the luxurius living room Greg sitting blending into the couch Liccie was giggling and Jill wokeup sipping really hot tea.

"You know my dear I was thinking maybe since Greg and Liccie are voodoo masters how about we have a four alliance"Alejandro said sitting beside Jill.

"Sure hey Greg,Liccie how about an aliiance to the final four?"Jill asked.

"No problem Jill Louisiana gals together!"Liccie said and clasped hands with Jill.

"Sure!pst also I might get you and me to the final _two_"Jill whispered at the end.

-With contestants-

They started to run down a very and I mean VERY steep hill some tumbled till some fell into the flowing Dead Man's lake.

"Yuck!"Halo said.

Some swam through the lake and some went to the path.

-With victors-

"Ooh into the toxic lake!"Jill said.

-With Contestants-

Coming through the lake they came to a couple of wooden tables with.

"Alright Daddy whores' we will be making food out of anything in the forest with our taster"Chef said snickering evily the employers carted up Heather and Cody.

"No!"Cody said.

"Urgh let me go!"Heather said.

"Now in pairs Mi,Zoe and ,Melissa and ,Halo, ,Christ and Adrian start working!"Chef said.

"Umm lets see how about a soup?"Mi asked.

"Good idea I'll get the vegetables and stuff"Jerome said.

"I'll get the spices!"Zoe said.

"I'll get the water!"Mi said,Joshua found some glowing green mushrooms,grass and some other wierd stuff,Zoe found some wierd grain smoking,Mi just found some toxic liquid from the lake.

"I got it a salad what can be more safer then a salad?!"Melissa asked.

"Nothing"Jerome said.

"Dibs on the leafs!"Duncan said and Melissa and Jerome ran to get some wierd dressing.

"Hmm how about mixing the ghost plasma and water from the Deadman's lake?"Melissa asked.

"I'll get the plasma"Jerome said Melissa cupped some toxic water.

"How about a pie?"Noah asked.

"I know how to make one!"Rin said and ran to get ingredients.

"What?"Noah and Halo asked.

"Hmm how about a souffe?"Ivy asked.

"Meh yeah how 'bout it"Christ said.

"Sure"Adrian said.

As Mi boiled the toxic water Joshua put the glowing green stuff in and Zoe put in the grains a small explosion came smoke turned into a poison smoke the spoon Mi stirred with dissolved.

Duncan put the leaves and stuff in a bowl and Jerome and Melissa mixed up a thick syrupy dressing and poured over the salad until it was drenched.

Rin came back with wierd ingredients and with speed like Sierra at basket weaving a glowing green pie went into the over.

As Christ put certain stuff in,Ivy and Halo waited till it was in.

A horn went off.

"**SINGING TIME!**"Chris said.

"Joshua:well here we are.

Melissa:I~ don't know if this is-***boom!***

Mi:how else would we have made then?*the soup singed like a cat hissed*

Melissa:we will win!

Jerome:nothing stop us!

Duncan:AWE CRAP ITS-***HISSSSSS!***

Rin:its coming very well!

Noah:I'm scared to eat it~

Christ:oh dear god!

Ivy&Halo:MOMMY!

***BOOM!***

end

They stood with the steaming food.

"Up first Mi,Zoe and Joshua"Chef said they came up with the glowing soup.

"This is paranormal soup"Mi said both Heather and Cody wimpered as they passed.

"Jerome,Melissa and Duncan"Chef called.

They came up with the wierd gooey salad.

"This is fhost salad!"Melissa said Heather gapped and Cody was crying.

"Rin,Halo,Noah"Chef said.

Rin skipped up with the green pie.

"I call it hell's pie!"Rin said.

"Please do not make me eat it!"Cody said and no one paid attention.

"Ivy,Christ and Adrian"Chef said the Scouffe came up with glowing tenticals.

"We call it America's Souffe"Christ said.

By now Cody looked like he wanted to die.

-With Chris and Victors-

"Poor Cody"Liccie said.

"I think Heather deserves it"Jill said sipping tea.

"Ha ha so true!"Chris said.

-Back with Contestants-

"Alright ready for feeding set...GO!"With spoons picked up-

***WARNING THIS SCENE WILL NOT SHOW BECAUSE OF THE GROUTISTICE FEEDING NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED BUT BASICALLY HEATHER DIED!***

-With Victors-

Jill was whooping Greg and Liccie were puking Alejandro was pale faced.

"Um Chris Heather is dead"Chef said.

"Well anyways Duncan,Jerome and Mi will all be taking the bus home"Chris said smirking,"yeah isn't the writer a bitch just think at least your characters are alive!next time on Total Drama Paranormal!"

**Also sorry for elmeminating some people sorry my dear readers no hard feelings.**

**Curren Teams:**

**Ghouls:Jill,Alejandro,Greg,Melissa,Joshua and Zoe.**

**Banshees:Liccie,,Rin,Halo,Noah,Ivy,Christ and Adrian.**

**Sorry Holls.**


	8. Family Lineage and ceremonies pt1

**Hey all I'm back and also since someone had to scream in my ear so no Holly I ain't putting Mi back in yet shes gonna come back torwards the end like at the final three k?**

Ghouls:Jill,Alejandro,Greg,Melissa,Joshua and Zoe.

Banshees:Liccie,Rin,Halo,Noah,Ivy,Christ and Adrian.

Chapter 8 Family lineage,ceremonies pt.1

Snoring came to show the teams Ghouls and Banshees asleep in a cargo hold in an airplane Jill was asleep over Alejandro's legs' and Melissa was clinging to his foot Jill in her sleep kicks Melissa in the foot making Melissa kick back,Liccie and Adrian were sleeping beside each other,Greg was curled unnoticed in a corner,Joshua was sleeping in a crate,Zoe,Rin and Halo were asleep by a prothole and Christ,Ivy and Noah were beside a door.

A blowhorn went up making a chain reaction go off Halo shot up screaming making Zoe shoot up and land on Rin,Rin pushed her off into a sleepy Joshua stomach knocking the breath out of him,making Liccie shoot up and accidently slap Adrian,making Adrian grunt and make Melissa shriek waking up the shriek made Jill by instinct slam an elbow into Alejandro's family jewels making him curl up into a ball holding his balls.

"Oh sorry Alejandro"Jill said to a silent and in pain Alejandro.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALEJANDRO?!"Melissa screamed trying to shield him from Jill who gave a deadpane look.

"Nothing idiot"she said and turned.

"Hey were are we?"Joshua asked sitting up from the crate.

"Attendtion contestants since you all have amazing sponsers and also the couples like Liccie and Adrian also the love triangle with Alejandro,Jill and Melissa is killer!"Chris said earning three "WHAT?!" from a smirking Alejandro,a gap frown expression from Jill and a shock from Melissa.

"Yes it seems Melissa and Jill have been hit with the 'Love Bug' for the charmer"Chris's voice came smug.

"NUU!ME MUST NEVER FALL IN LOVE,ME MUST ONLY LOVE THE MAFIA!"Jill howeled in sorrow in a heap on the floor sobbing Liccie trying to calm her down only to get clung to by the red head.

"Anyways we're going to my homeland!"Chris said when a creepy girl voice came.

"Newfoundland birth home to America's finest show host"Turning they saw a ghost form of a smiling Sierra still bald as ever.

All:O.O

"Hi names Sierra I was an original contestant till the volcanoe accident"Sierra said with a flash of wild fan girl eyes at Jill making her hide behind Zoe

"OMG ITS JILL MCLEAN THE COUSIN OF CHRIS!"She screamed until creaking came and the landing for cargo opened dropping.

"Bye"She said smiling and waving

They landed into water by a beach,Jill holding Liccie,Zoe and Greg on the beach.

"Now this is the island also with my cousin also Jerd!"Chris said.

"Hey Jerd!"Jill said hugging the other McLean.

"Why if i' izn't li'tle Jillian"He said making Jillian hiss.

"Anyways since the challenge here is already been made we made a new challenge its called the Three Irish!its a duty of younge children becoming adults a right of passage first is showing you have proven to become a man or woman"Chris said,coming into the little room with a table it changed,there was the table bench but on top was covered in clovers and big jugs of something and also two goblet similar cups at the end.

"First gulping down a jug of mead,those who don't get drunk wins,also isn't eliminated"Chris said.

Blinking they looked at each of they're team mates.

"We choose Melissa for the Ghouls"Zoe said.

"We choose Noah"Christ said going up across from each other Chief set down two jugs both lifted it up chugging it down until they stopped blinking Melissa broke out into giggles along with Noah both looking whoozy.

"And Melissa And Noah are eliminated"Chris said.

"Nah I'm fine~"She said and stood up wobbly till Jill knocked her out looking mad.

*Confession Jill*

"Oh come on I could drink 10 of those before I get alittle dizzy!"Jill said snarling.

*End*

"Now next is number two now both teams will come up with a decision on two questions,Question 1 for females:

Which of all you girls is the best at leading?"Chris asked the girls blinked and all eyes turned to Jill who blinked and glared.

"Jill"They said with out hesitation.

"Now Males who is the most manipulative of you all?"Chris asked every male turned and stared at Alejandro even the women.

"No need to even think"Adrian said blankly.

"Thank you for your answers because the people you picked are suppose to do the ultimate irish challenge"Chris said smirking.

"What are you smirking about?"Zoe asked.

"T'e las' seremo'nie i'z t'e z'milar too' t'e ol'est o'ne o' all"(An:dang his accent is hard!)Jerd said Jillian's face paled.

"NO!"Jillian screamed.

"YES!NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA PARANORMAL!"Chris shouted as Jillian howeled in misery.


	9. Dances,Balut and Marriage pt2

Ghouls:Jill,Alejandro,Greg,Joshua and Zoe.

Banshees:Liccie,Rin,Halo,Ivy,Christ and Adrian.

Chapter 9 Dances,Balut and Marriage pt.2

"Last time on Total Drama Paranormal things got interesting in some ways Noah and Melissa couldn't hold they're drinks so they fell,also what will happen now that Jill and Alejandro will do?why is Jill even screaming no?find out on Total Drama Paranormal!"

(AN:this is my first time on doing the song and stuff please like it!)

The Mansion came up Chris was beside Chef a Ghost Busters capture in his hands.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

Then the camera flew to the Lagoon Joshua,Jerome,Melody,Gwen and LeShawna were running from a ghost Sierra.

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

They passed Adrian,Halo,Liccie,Christe,Taylor,Ivyand Rin who were making food in a fire Liccie threw in a bone and the whole thing exploded making them all shrug and laugh.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous._

Greg and Duncan were sitting under a wheeping willow stareing at the sky.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Jill and Mi swung by on rope when it snapped,Mi flew into the forest and Jill was caught by Alejandro,Jill and Melissa who was beside Alejandro glared.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

_'Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Zoe and Greg doing a Voodoo dance when Jill ran past them along with the other scareming turning they saw the huge Spider and ran,the camera went up into sky view with Chris and Chef and then to the ground.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

It came up close to a smiling Adrian and Liccie leaning close when they pulled back Jill smiling and holding Toby.

_(Whistling in tune) _

The camera backed up to show the cast Alejandro standing across from Jill and Chris beside Jill's left.

(AN:what do ya think?)

"What may be the challenge?"Adrian asked blushing when Liccie secretly linked hands with him.

*Confession Adrian*

"She held my hand,okay I have a crush on Liccie I mean who wouldn't shes a cool person also shes beautiful"Adrian sighed dreamly when one of Liccie's friends from the other side smirked and smacked Adrian's butt making him squeak the shadow disappeared.

"What was that?!"He asked.

*end*

"Well in one of the traditions the male must show the female he can be a man by eating Balut!"Chris said and Chef came in cracking an egg at the tip to show the deformed chick inside.

(To all who eats Balut no offense if I made Balut look discusting I respect that you can eat it which I admire.)

The girls covered they're mouth looking sick and the guys made discusting looks Joshua and Adrian puked.

"And that means Alejandro must eat it"Chris said Jill gave Alejandro a pat on the back in pity,Alejandro sat down Chef held out the shell and put tobasco sauce on it.

"Eat mate it'll have you grow a pair!"Chris said Alejandro gulped.

"If it helps Alejandro eat it in one whole and fast!"Ivy said.

He opened his mouth and shoved the deformed chick in his mouth and chewed fast almost puking and with a big gulp held back his vomit,many of the contestance puked Jill was blinking impressed.

*Confession Jill*

"He ate it with out barfing it up"Jill said and a blush appeared.

"He ate it and I'm impressed!"Jill said.

*end*

Alejandro kept it down with a shudder and blinked.

"Its not that bad"He said and the contestance cheered,he stood smiling when he was tackled looking down were he layed he saw Jill,her arms wrapped around his legs with big greeneyes shining and an amazed look on her face.

"You ate it with out barfing Jailnbait impressed"Jill said and suddenly craweled and sat on his stomach and yanked his mouth open with her hands.

"Chris he ate all!"Jill said when Liccie and Greg pulled her off Alejandro.

"On to the next challenge"Chris said with a frown.

They came out of the shake to an outside cobblestone area field.

"After the show of being a man they will dance in the Dance of the Waltz!"Chris said and Jill screamed in horror and tried to run when Chef dragged her and Alejandro who looked nervouse back to the shack and after a few minutes they both came out Jill was wearing a white gown with a viel over her head,Alejandro in a tux.

"Um whats with the Wedding gown?"Joshua asked.

"Well in this ceremony its the sign of Marriage"Chris said silence came.  
"NO!NO NO NO AND A THOUNSAND TIMES TILL I DIE NO!"Jill roared from her yell made Chris's hair blow back and he frowned.

"Well then Sierra may you?"Chris asked Sierra appeared smiling standing by a ghost Trent.

"Dude what happened to you?"Halo asked.

"Died of suicide I couldn't live out Gwen"Trent said sighing sadly and he and Sierra flew and possesed Jill and Alejandro both declining of the marriage Sierra giggling in Jill's body freaked everybody out.

"And go!"Chris said as flashy music played.

"This is fun!"Sierra said in Jill's body,"though Jill is screaming inside her mind."

"Alejandro is smirking and thinking of a wierd scheme"Trent said with a frown as near the song when they both pulled out as Alejandro had dipped Jill and when Chris ran up and pushed his head closer to Jill in a kiss and all Hell Broke Loose.

Jill was screaming "NO!" and running around before banging her head against the ground cracking it and blood spurting from her head the girls' trying to make her stop.

*Confession Alejandro*

"Such a big move from Chris on his part,Jillian can't resist my charm much longer,when I have her at her weakest and bam!she will crumble how else would the cousin of Chris McLean and begining member of the Mafia last this long?Because she was trained not to feel male love but now all her training is crumbling"Alejandro said with a smirk.

*end*

On the way back to thhe mansion Jill was mopeing in the corner of the cargo hold were they sat.

"I'm worried about Jill"Ivy said whispering to Halo who nodded.

Rin was sitting beside Jill trying to get her to come out of her depression.

"My dear contestance by the ratings of this show I have t inform you some of you are going home with Melissa and Noah"Chris said and everyone "WHAT?!".

"Yeah anyways Christ,Joshua,Zoe and Rin will be going home"Chris said Jill's scream of "NO!" came as she clung to Rin and Zoe.

"NO IF THEY LEAVE I WON'T SEE THEM AGAIN!"Jill screamed twin rivers of tears leaking down her face.

"Listen Jill you have to stay stronge and win also kick Alejandro's ass!"Zoe said Rin nodding as they headed with a drunk Melissa and Noah to the door of the plane and dropped with parachutes to the ground they looked up at the plane.

"Good Luck Jailbait"They said smiling and walked off.

A figure was climbing the plain a girl figure with black in a dress with sinister green eyes glared into the plane.

"He will regret voteing me off"She hissed.

Next time on Total Drama Paranormal!


	10. Jill's biggest fear!

Ghouls:Jill,Alejandro and Greg.

Banshees:Liccie,Halo,Ivy,and Adrian.

Chapter 10

Jill's one fear.

After the jumps of the latest contestants on the plane Jill had disappeared somewhere in the plane so Chris had Chef go search for her.

"I do hope Jill is okay"Liccie said sitting by Adrian Ivy on her other side then Halo then Greg then Alejandro all eating some weird food.

"I'm pretty sure shes okay Jill is planning on being in the Mafia I do know she will survive"Adrian said trying to scoop up some weird goop when it hissed and flipped the bowl over and started to crawel away.

Everyone's reaction:O.O

Thats when Chris appeared with baby Toby!  
"Oh Jill!"he said and Jill appeared from a vent running over and hugging Toby close.

"OH TOBY YOU URCHIN!"Jill screamed out then dropped him back into Chris's arms.

"Anyways its challenge time!"he said and they were sucked out of the plane Jill landed skillfully first to the ground.

"AHHHHHH!"Adrian screamed.  
"JILL CAN YOU CATCH US PLEASE?"Liccie screamed clinging to Greg who was squished between her and Adrian when Jill caught them simply setting them down and made a bouncer out of pine trees as everyone landed on it.

They were in front of a creepy forest.

"Alrighty this is Germany a forest known as the Forest of Slenderman!"Chris said still holding Toby the little baby was in an adorable red baby suit.

Jill who was busy ripping up pine trees when she froze at the end of his speach going pale Chris noticed and laughed.

"Sucks to be you Jill"he said.

"I LEFT GERMANY FOR A REASON CHRIS!"Jill screamed and hide behind Liccie and Greg.

"Who cares what you do is be a whole group and find the 8 pages of Jill's past find them all and you won't be eliminated!"Chris said.

"You disgust me!"Jill hissed as they got to the rusty gate.

"Oh and also Chef will be Slenderman get caught by him and you will be eliminated."Chris said as they ran into the forest Jill holding a flashlight and Liccie a camera.

"This is creepy"Ivy said as she and Halo stayed near the group.

"Yeah it is."Halo said back.  
"Don't worry Chicas I will protect you"Alejandro said smiling at them as Jill scoweled.

"Alright ooh looky!"Jill said running torwards a tree that seriously stand out.

"Jill wait!"Liccie said running after her.

"Liccie!"Adrian said following Greg behind him also Alejandro, Halo and Ivy.

When they got there Jill was holding a picture of her at five looking at a forest.

"Awe Jill your adorable!"Liccie said smiling as she said it a drum rythm came and Jill went white.

"Huh this reminds me of a game I can't remember"Halo said as they kept walking when they noticed a tall man in a suit with a white mask on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed when they noticed the body was bulky.

"Oh phew!its just Chef"Liccie said as Adrian held her when she jumped in his arms in fright.

"Ha ha ha..."Jill chuckled weakly from her place in Alejandro's arms and fainted falling out of them.

"Jill!"Liccie said slapping her face as she sat up.

"Ah!"a scream came they turned to see Ivy and Halo in Chef's hands both on they're arms.

"GO ON WITH OUT US!"they shouted and the group ran Jill in front stopping they came to a weird brick thingy.

"Hey look a note!"Adrian said they came to it.  
"I don't think you should take it Adrian it doesn't look like a picture"Liccie said and it was true it was an old paper with writing **Has no eyes, watches you**.

They heard footsteps and looked two teens stood staring at them boy and girl the boy was taller with a jacket on zipped up blonde hair and blue eyes holsing a phone up the girl was shorter having wavey auburn hair and also blue eyes with a sweater and jeans.  
"Uh..."they said.

"Thats our note"the boy said Adrian handed it over.  
"Bye..."The girl said dragging the guy off.

"That was weird"Liccie said.

"Wait what are your names?"Alejandro asked kissing the girls hand.

"Kaitlyn"the girl.

"Connor"the guy.  
"Would you like to come with us?"Jill asked.

"Nah we're heading for our last note then home"Connor said smiling.

"I insist"Alejandro said.

"No"Kaitlyn said.

"But Kaitlyn its not like we're doing anything but run from Bob!"Connor said.  
"Whos Bob?"Liccie asked.  
"You don't know Bob!"Connor gasped when Kaitlyn smacked him.  
"Ow!"he said.

As they trudged the group found a weird maze after finding four more pictures of Jill the first was woods, the second punching a tree, third she was swinging from a branch and fourth she was wavinng at someone in the forest the last fifth was her running from the forest a strange figure from the forest watching.

"So anyways Connor found it funny to run off so I had to save him"Kaitlyn said.

"But it was Bo-"he was cut off.  
"SHUT UP!"She grounded out as they found a photo and note.

"Behind you"Kaitlyn read as Liccie grabbed a photo to show Jill holding a hand of a tall man in a suit with no face.

"I don't get this Jill?"Adrian asked seeing Jill and Kaitlyn staring behind them in horror and fear.

"What?"Liccie asked as they turned to see the tall man.  
"Thats not Chef"Alejandro said as black tentacles appeared behind his back.  
"SLENDERMAN!"Jill and Kaitlyn screamed.  
"BOB!"Connor said smiling.  
"RUN!"they shouted as Jill threw the phone at Slenderman hitting his face as they ran for it.  
"WE'RE OUT OF HERE BYE GUYS!"Kaitlyn screamed dragging Connor away North.

After running they found two more of Jill trying to get Chris to see Slenderman.  
"Yeah I know Slenderman he was my friend till he tried to eat my soul thats when I started getting afraid of him"Jill said shaking like a leaf.

"Just one more picture"Liccie said as they shakly stood Jill the worse till Alejandro picked her up.  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"Jill shouted slapping him but he still held her.

"Calm down your shaking"Alejandro said when they found the last picture of Jill running from the forest in terror when they saw Slenderman.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Jill screamed as they ran for it coming out of the forest to find Chris and Chef on the plane holding a pissed Chrysilis.  
"LETS GO!"Chris said as Chef threw Chrysilis out the plane as they got on board as it flew away.

Later

"Sadly two girls will go home Halo, Ivy"Chris said as Jill hugged the two.

"Make sure to kick Alejandro's butt for us!"Halo said as they were dropped out.  
Jill was sitting in a chair sipping some juice.

"So Jill your afraid of Slenderman"Alejandro said appearing behind whispering in her ear as she blushed looking down at the ground frowning.

In another room.

Slenderman stood in the cargo as Chrysilis appeared from the shadows.

"Help me win and you can have Jillian McLean"she said smirking as he nodded shaking hands Chrysilis started to cackle.

"Ooh drama happening will Alejandro make Jill fall for him? Will Slendy get my cousin? when will we get back to the mansion? find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA PARANORMAL!"Chris said.

Current teams:

Ghouls:Jill,Alejandro and Greg.

Banshees:Liccie and Adrian.

**Sorry I haven't updated it was the nd of the school year and I had a lot on my plate also we're planning on moving from Adair so I had some time sorry Bros! dang it! I've been watching to much PewDiePie! anyways BRO FIST!**


	11. Ghosts' and Voooodoooos pt 1

Ghouls:Jillian, Alejandro and Greg.

Banshees:Liccie and Adrian

Chapter 11

Ghosts and Vooodooooooo!Pt.1

"Last time on Total Drama Paranormal we went to Germany met Slendy and he joined forces with crazy Chrysilis and now Alejandro is getting to Jillian what will happen? FIND OUT NOW ON TOTAL DRAMA PARANORMAL!"Chris said.

Jill was munching on some stale bread sipping water Liccie and Adrian were sitting beside each other blushing.

"If you two wanna kiss I'm okay with it."Jill said stareing blankly at them as they freaked out.

"I-is it that obvious?"Liccie asked.

"Yeah like a naked guy in the middle crowd of women,"Jill said and grabbed Liccie walking away from Adrian.

"Now Liccie walk with Jailbait the thing about guys is there weak, they don't listen and they're useless the only good thing is they are good with breeding,"Jill said holding up a male doll looking scarcely like Alejandro and suddenly started dismembering it.

"Uh...Jill?"Liccie asked watching as Jill held it down holding it down an axe in the other hand to ready to chop.

"Yeah?"she asked looking at her still holding the axe up.

"Uh...nevermind"she said watching Jill visciously chopping the doll, "can I borrow the head?"

"Sure, you disgusting doll..DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"Jill shouted chopping the rest of the body and made a fire.

"Okay now weres my voodoo book...dang it I left it at home!"Liccie said.  
"You can use mine"Jill said holding up her copy of Bayou torture spells*.

"Why do you have one?"Liccie asked.

"Meh thought it would br useful"Jill said feeding the fire.

"Okay lets see... Torture of the gentitals...Eat the heart out...ah ha! Loosening of the lips!:

A truth cantation to find out anything in the victim's deepest darkest secrets now a fire, replica doll of the victim, a piece of they're hair and a piece of clothing sounds promising!"Liccie said turning to Jill.  
"Hey Jill wanna humiliate Alejandro?"She asked and Jill slowely turned torward her.  
"Sure."she said slowely and deadly.  
"Hmm this is gonna be tough we need to strengthen you up!"Liccie said fishing through pages and smiles suddenly.

"Now Jill lets make you strong!:  
The Inheriting of Author Actor's** strength! its said her strength was inhuman she could lift cars with no deal punch through walls now the spell Are you ready Jillian?"Liccie asked her features becoming sinister.  
"Don't call me Jillian"Jill said and shook her hand.  
"Yes...ARE YOU READY?!

(Are you ready?!)

ARE YOU READY?!

(Jillian McLean!)

Transformation Central!

(Author Actor's strength)

Reformation Central!

(Transfering process!)"Liccie and her Friends from the Otherside chanted as flames and souls surrounded Jill.  
"Are ready Jill? Your changing McLean I hope your ready but if your not don't blame us you can blame it on the useless man you call your Cousin ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!shh!"she said as the souls and flames reciding as Jill screamed as her fingers grabbed at the florring making the steel bend and ripp up like paper.

"You ready Jill?"Liccie asked softly.

"LETS FUCKING DO THIS AH HA HA HA HA HA!"Jill roared in laughter as she turned to the table karate choping the table making it break in half.  
"Go get this supplies I will speek with my friends..."Walks off to a dark corner.

"Lets see... replica doll of the victim, a piece of they're hair and a piece of clothing okay...Alejandro...I WILL HUMILIATE YOU!"Jill roared and ran off in a vent.  
Through all this Adrian whitnessed and was frozen in shock, he stood and slowely walk off.

"I don't wanna get into this..."

***I made that up.**

****Its a character of mine ignore it minor detail.**

**I didn't really have an idea for this story I am very trying to stay unstressed so I winged it please don't hate me Bros and Holly Chrysilis will be in the next part so please don't start bitchin anyways bye Bros!**


End file.
